


Run to you

by aruinsanity



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: London, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruinsanity/pseuds/aruinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghoon and Seungyoon at the London Bridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run to you

**Author's Note:**

> Tsundere!Seungyoon  
> This fic was inspired by Seungyoon's instagram update of him & Seunghoon at the London Bridge.  
> Sorry for the lame title fic.

Under the beautiful lights of the London Bridge, Seungyoon had his eyes closed feeling London’s cool night breeze on his skin.

“Ya, Kang Seungyoon.” Seunghoon called him from behind.

Seungyoon turned around to face Seunghoon, Seungyoon could already tell that the grin on his hyung's face was the face of someone who was about to do something that was up to no good. Without warning Seunghoon tipped his chin up with a finger and quickly stole a quick kiss.

“Hyung, someone might see us!” Seungyoon slightly pushed his hyung away and hid his tomato-colored face by turning his back on Seunghoon.

Seunghoon laughed, “Don’t worry, no one’s looking.”

“I’m here you know.” Jinwoo said with a poker face.

“Except Jinwoo-hyung.” Seunghoon winked at his hyung

“Ew and I’m out.” Jinwoo said before running off to Taehyun who was meters away from them.

“Stop it, I don’t like it” Seungyoon uttered.

“Yeah right.” Seunghoon said, “c’mere.” He placed his arm around Seungyoon’s shoulders before tilting the younger’s head towards him just to steal another kiss.

Seungyoon who was quicker, placed his hand in between their lips, feeling Seunghoon’s lips on his palm before he cleverly escaped Seunghoon’s arms.

“Hey!” Seunghoon pouted in disappointment as he sees the younger walking away.

Seungyoon who was a meter away, stopped walking and turned around to his disappointed hyung. Seungyoon can never resist his hyung, he extended his arm inviting Seunghoon to hold his evident red hand.

Seunghoon smiled as he ran towards Seungyoon and entwined their fingers together.

“I know you can't resist me.” Seunghoon teased.

“Shut up.” Seungyoon said, looking away again and earning a laugh from Seunghoon.

 

 

Under the beautiful lights of the London Bridge, Seunghoon smiled as he felt London’s cool night breeze on his skin and the warm feeling of Seungyoon’s fingers entwined with his.

 

**

 

**_Bonus scene:_ **

"Jinwoo-hyung! Take a photo of me and Seungyoon!” Seunghoon tossed his phone to Jinwoo.

Seungyoon placed his arm around Seunghoon’s shoulder who leaned down to grab him by the tummy and pulling him closer for the photo.

“Cute!” Said their smiling hyung as he clicked on the capture button on the camera.

"Oh woah! Hyung!" Seungyoon was taken by surprise when Seunghoon scooped his legs and swiftly lifted him up, carrying him in a bridal position.

“Put me down hyung.” Seungyoon feeling flustered at how Seunghoon could easily carry him like this.

“Don’t wanna.” Seunghoon said as he spun around still carrying his light weight boyfriend.

Seungyoon pretended that he didn’t enjoy the spin. “You like this, don’t you?” teased Seunghoon.

They heard their hyung’s signature Imjado laugh from afar as he said, “Say cheese!”, and both of them smiled for the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Cleo ♥


End file.
